Angel's Shadow
by Inunneko
Summary: Rin and Shira have come to Konoha to learn the ninja way, but strange things happen around these two, and they seem to know alot more about it all then they let on. With a another new face, Rin, Shira, and Hibiki are Jounin Neji's new students. On-hold
1. Ch1 Meeting Up

_**Angel's Shadow**_

_Story by __**Inunneko**__, _

_Set in Shippuden time, Rin, Shira, Renja, and Hibiki are charactors made by yours truly and friend. Written by Inek and assistant, Shira's creator._

"There's Sakura." Two girls, around fourteen-fifteen strolled down the street of Konoha. One of them, a brunet with several long braids ponytailed with mini shuriken, pointed toward the short, pink haired girl that was Sakura. The brunet's companion, who strangely enough had a full head of short, white hair, had a clearly disgusted look on her face as both girls looked to who Sakura had with her. A blonde boy, some old guy, Konohamaru and his team, and Oiroke no Jutsu.

"That technique is too weak! Behold, my newly developed perverted jutsu!" The blonde said, in a loud and annoying voice. He was just about to do said technique when Sakura hit him full on, sending him right into the dirt, head first.

"If she hadn't done it, I would have" the white haired girl said from behind.

"Ah! Rin, Hibiki! I want you to meet someone!" Konohamaru exclaimed, grabbing onto the brunet's hand he pulling her forward to where Sakura had the older boy's jacket firmly gripped in her hands. "Although in a terrifying position at the moment, this is the great ninja Uzumaki Naruto! Creater of Oiroke no Jutsu, and my personal idol."

Sakura dropped Naruto back on the ground, wiped her hands on each other and turned toward the brunet and her companion who was walking up, making the distance the hyper active Konohamaru had dragged her friend. The blonde boy, Naruto, had a clearly confused look on his face. "Oh joy, creator of the hated jutsu." The white haired girl grimaced, but then put on a more pleasant smile. Her hair was short like Sakura's, but straight and sporting a small, black hairclip that kept one side out of her face. Her eyes were pale, even more so then those of the Hyuuga Clan, but sparkled as she looked at him in a confused heap on the ground. Her clothes her white as well, a sleevless v-neck, a strange type of skirt that only covered one leg, thigh length, and was hung on a belt, the other side was where you could see half of some half thigh length shorts. Like all ninja, she wore a headband, but around her neck, this one had white cloth and sported the same leaf symbol that all ninja from Konoha had. The white girl offered a hand to Naruto, around her wrists and up to her elbows were metal armbands, the right was lightly engraved with the kanji _Inun _and _Okami_. "Rin" she said, helping him up, but then walked away with her hand beckoning to the brunet that accompanied her.

"Hibiki" The brunet said before racing off to catch up with her friend Rin. Hibiki too wore a Konoha shinobi headband, this one was actually used as a headband.

"Who was that?" Naruto said, scratching his head as the two girls walked away.

"Rin and Hibiki, obviously." Sakura explained, "Those two are part of a new genin team, Rin and the third member are from a country that doesn't train ninja, just hire them, but they wanted to be ninjas. Hibiki was a genin level rogue ninja, but was too nice for the small gang she used to hang around. Tsunade-sama let them in, so a jounin trains them as Konoha genin."

--

"Hi Sensei!" Hibiki was her usual perky self when entering the clearing where their team trained, and also the last one there. Also as per usual she wore her shortsleeved, blue dress. It fit about half thigh length and had shorts underneath, although not the best outfit in the world for fighting in, she was also terrible at taijutsu and mostly stayed in the back. Compared to Rin or their third team member, Shira, Hibiki was actually the most ordinary of the group.

"Quiet Hibiki." Shira said in a low voice, Shira was Rin's opposite in nearly every way. He was a boy, seemingly emotionless, and dressed in black from head to toe. He had a normal long-sleeved shirt and pants, a jacket flipped inside out to reveal nothing but black cotton and tied around his waist, and two swords. A _daito_ hung from a sheath tied to his back, and a _daikatana_ in a sheath on his hip, barely visible underneath the jacket. Shira had spiky black hair that hung down a bit, it made shadows over his face so that you couldn't see his eyes if he looked down, which he did most of the the time.

"Shira woke up in a bad mood aparently, usualy he just ignores you." Rin teased, leaning on the trunk of a tree that was close to where He was standing. Hibiki always thought it looked strange when the two stood side by side, like a ghost and a shadow.


	2. Ch1 Meeting Up pt2

Deep into the night, a single shadowy figure walked along through the dark forest. Far from any of the forest trails, far from the sight of the sentrys of the Hidden Village of the Leaves.

"No'one spotted you leaving out in the middle of the night?" someone, a female, whispered from out of nowhere.

"We came from the same place..." The shadow-man replied softly.

"_Your_ fast, and _your_ sneaky, can we get on with this?" A third voice said, this time the myserious and impatient voice was attached to another figure, a tall man wearing animal furs.

"We need to make this quick." The shadow-man continued, ignoring the third speaker completely. "This is the only spot we can talk without being eavesdropped, Rin, you said you saw someone of interest today?"

The female prowled from her hiding spot and into the moonlit clearing, the light eluminated her white cloth and made her blind looking, silver eyes sparkle in the dark. "Yes, I saw..." "Wow, you look lovely in the moonlight, Rin" she had been interupted by the third speaker. "Another comment like that and I'll break that jaw of yours, Renja." the girl said, raising her fist up and pointedly towards the fur-clad male.

"I was just sayin'..."

"_Enough!_" Shira hissed, "Continue, Rin, please."

"Right, anyways, I saw the boy from two years ago, the kid with kyuubi chakra." Rin said excitedly, clapping her hands together with a toothy grin on her face, the girl had two rather long teeth on top that resembled fangs.

"There was a kid with kyuubi chakra? Shiranai-sama, you know what shes' talking about?" Renja inquiried, using a nail to scratch his curly, brown head in confusion.

Shira simply let out a long, drown-out sigh in response, and turned towards Rin, who was still smiling. "Your sure, Rin? That it was the same boy from two years ago."

"Felt his chakra myself when I shook his hand, I was surprised at first that kyuubi didn't sense I was spying, oh well."

"This opens a new door for us." Shira said, seemingly to himself.

During the chat Renja had succeeded in slowly making his way over to the other side of the clearing and behind Rin, he was about to touch her when... She turned around, grabbed his wirst, and threw him over her shoulder and right into the ground infront of her. "Nice try." she said, clearly happy with herself at the pain Renja was feeling, and vanished without another word.

"We'll keep you informed." Shira said, about to walk out as well, before Renja spoke again.

"Why couldn't I have hidden as a genin in the Leaf Village as well?"

"You would have blown our cover." Was the simple reply.


End file.
